


Mistress Hayden and Britney Spears

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [13]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mistress, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Hayden Panettiere was having a girls weekend in Vegas. But there was a reason for this and it involves Britney Spears.This story was requested by CSS member Starman.





	Mistress Hayden and Britney Spears

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called Love Your Mistress. It is a series that features my celebrity crushes Chloe Bennet, Ichimichi Mao, Yano Yuuka, Hayden Panettiere, and AJ Lee. If you have a celebrity that you want to see with one of these girls or that you think should be her own mistress leave a comment below. I hope you enjoy.

Hayden was in Vegas on a girls weekend. The women that she was with had no idea what she was actually there for. They had no idea that she had become a Mistress to women. Or that she had been asked to come here by the woman on stage right now. On stage was Britney Spears singing her heart out with a smile. Britney had emailed her about a month ago she had heard through some sources that Hayden was a Mistress and she wanted her to become her Mistress. 

Hayden politely excused herself from her friends and made her way backstage. She knocked on Britney’s dressing room door. “Come in.” she heard her say through the door. She quickly entered the dressing room and there Britney was sitting in a chair in front of the mirror. She was already naked and smiling at the door. “I thought I would get ready for you,” Britney said with a smile.

“Oh, you are very thoughtful,” Hayden said with a smile as she walked up to her. “Before we get started I want to say something,” Hayden said with a smile as she leaned over the chair with a smile. “What’s that...Mistress?” Britney asked with a smile looking at the woman that was about to make her cum. “I loved you when I was growing up. And now that I am about to make you mine I want you to know that.” Hayden said with a smile as she leaned down and gave her a kiss.

Britney moaned as she felt her new Mistress’s hands start to roam her body. Britney then started to reach up to undress Hayden. “Hands,” Hayden said slapping Britney’s hands away. “But I want to undress my Mistress,” Britney said looking at her. “I can undress myself,” Hayden said with a smile as she slowly took off her clothes piece by piece. Britney watched this and got wetter and wetter. She wanted to touch her Mistress she wanted to hold her she wanted to fuck her.

Hayden knew that too and she wanted to tease her new little toy. “Do you like what you see Miss Spears?” Hayden asked with a seductive smile. “Yes, I do Mistress,” Britney said with a smile looking at her. Hayden walked up to her new little toy and kissed her lightly. “Did you bring any toys for us to play with my sweet?” Hayden asked with a smile. “Yes, Mistress,” Britney said turning around and opening a drawer and pulling out a vibrator.

“Nice,” Hayden said taking it from her. She then mounted Britney with a smile. Britney moaned as their pussy rubbed up against each other. “Suck,” Hayden said with a smile feeling the effects of this and feeding the end of the vibrator to Britney who started to suck it happily as they humped each other. Britney moaned as she sucked it she was loving this being fucked by her Mistress and sucking on a vibrator.

“That’s good enough sweetie.” Hayden moaned as she pulled it out of her mouth and turned it on. She then shoved it in between their pussies with a sigh. “Oh god.” Britney moaned as she felt the combined efforts of the vibrator and her new Mistress’s pussy. And she was in heaven. She didn’t want this to end anytime soon.

But then Hayden not only pulled out the vibrator she climbed off her too. “Why did you do that...Mistress?” Britney asked heavy breathing not believing how close she was to cumming when she just stopped. “Because my sweet. You were about to cum on me weren’t you?” Hayden asked Britney. Britney couldn’t deny the truth. “Yes,” Britney said. “Well, I’m not ready to cum yet,” Hayden said with a smile as she sat down on the couch.

“Now come over here and worship my pussy,” Hayden said with a smile. Britney smiled at the sight of Hayden sitting spreading her legs wide for her to see her delicious looking pussy. Britney practically ran over to Hayden and got down on her knees and dove straight for her pussy and started lapping away at her pussy. “Ah, you know what you’re doing don’t you?” Hayden said with a sigh as Britney lapped away. “This is definitely not your first time eating a woman out is it?” Hayden asked with a smile.

“No, it isn’t.” Britney moaned as she took a minute for air. “I was once a Mistress myself. But I gave all that up years ago.” Britney said with a smile before she went back in. “Then why did you want me to be your Mistress?” Hayden asked with a smile. “Because,” Britney said stopping again to look up at Hayden. “I turned on the TV one day and I saw you on it.” Britney smiled remembering the first time she had seen Hayden.

“Oh, I was so wet from seeing you. I just had to have you. I thought I could try and become your Mistress just for the heck of it. But then I found out that you had become a Mistress yourself. So for the first time in my life, I wanted to dominated by someone else. By you. My Mistress.” Britney said with a smile. “I’m ready to cum now my sweet,” Hayden said with a smile.

Britney jumped up and mounted her this time. And kissed Hayden as she did. Britney moaned as they began to fuck. Hayden smiled as she returned the vibrator to where it was just a few seconds before between their pussies working its magic on them both. “Oh god yes.” Britney moaned as the fucked. “You going to cum for me my sweet?” Hayden asked with a smile. “Yes. Oh god yes, Mistress.” Britney said with a smile as she kissed Hayden. “Cum for me pop princess.” Hayden moaned with a smile.

Britney screamed as she came for her Mistress. Britney started to breathe heavily as Hayden removed the vibrator from between the two of them. “Now you’re mine,” Hayden said with a smile giving her a kiss. “Yes, I am Mistress. And I always will be from now on Mistress.” Britney said with a smile giving her a kiss slipping her some tongue. “Well, Britney. Fuck me, baby, one more time.” Hayden said with a smile. “Whatever you want Mistress,” Britney said with a smile as they began to fuck again for the second time.


End file.
